1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise and training equipment and more particularly to a trainer for perfecting a golf club swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Newgren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,911 describes a training device for golfers comprising a platform, a vertically extending support on said platform, vertically and laterally adjustable, arcuate shaped opposed writ engaging guiding members having a length equal to approximately one-half the height of the average man and having the general appearance of parentheses, means for securing said arcuate members to said support in spaced relation thereto, said spacing being sufficient to allow a golfer to stand between said support and said guide members during the downswing and follow through of a golf club, and foot positioning members on said platform spaced below said arcuate members for positioning the feet in predetermined positions relative to the wrists.
Tiernan, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,102 describes a golf training apparatus comprising a stationary support having an outwardly extending arm member, a swivel member rotatably secured to the end of said arm member to permit rotary planar movement of said member relative to said arm member, and carrying a head grip element to receive and hold the head of a golf trainee, limit means provided in said arm member and said swivel member to limit the movement of said head grip member within the confines of a planar arc and pressure resistance means for providing substantial intial resistance to movement of said head grip member along said arc.
Falerni et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,078 describes a golf practice aid comprising a selectively extensible rigid strut member; a head engaging assembly at the upper end of said strut member; a universal pivot connection between the upper end of said strut member and said head engaging assembly; and a universal pivot connection at the lover end of said strut member for connection to a base.
Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,721 describes a golf practice device includes adjustable, extensible members for engaging and controlling the movement of a golfer""s head and hips without interfering with motion of arms and shoulders during a swing, and includes adjustable, flexible guide members which define a correct path of swing, and provide and indication of error when the correct path of swing, and provide an indication of error when the correct path of swing is not followed. The head movement control members comprise a pair of resiliently mounted padded guides which engage the golfer""s cheeks and permit limited but yieldingly restrained turning movement of the golfer""s head. The hip movement control members comprise a pair of curved hip guides which extend through less than a half circle and terminate at the golfer""s hip joints. The golf club swing guide members are carried by brackets which are adjustably mounted on horizontal bars supported by vertical rods. The various components may be used with a platform which is adapted to tilt very slightly to give the golfer an indication of the instant when his weight shifts from one foot to the other.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,625 describes a head reminder device for a golfer in which a vertically adjustable stand is provided as having a horizontal member thereon extending toward the golfer, and an L-shaped head plate is removably mounted at the free end of the horizontal member to serve as a reminder for a right-handed golfer as he practices his golf swing that his head has moved excessively upwardly or to the right during his swing. The head plate is also adaptable for similarly reminding a left-handed golfer of his head moving excessively upwardly or to the left during his swing.
Cross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,051 describes an apparatus for training a golfer, without physical restraint, to adopt and maintain proper head position during the execution of a golf swing. A guide ring, typically consisting of a smoothly curved loop of light-weight tubular plastic, is supported in a downward direction from one end of an elongated suspension arm. The guide ring is designed to surround and extend above and below a golfer""s head in close proximity without touching it. Pivotal connections between the guide ring and suspension arm are provided for adjusting the height of the guide ring above the ground and for rotating it into any desired inclination with respect to the golfer""s head. At the bottom of the guide ring there is attached a small sighting frame having an internal aperture about the size of a pair of eyeglasses. In preparing to address a golf ball the golfer projects his head though the plane of the guide ring so that the sighting frame is close to his eyes as he focuses on the golf ball through the aperture. If the golfer moves his head in any direction during his stroke, he will be conscious of a change in its position and may take appropriate corrective action. If such movement is excessive, his head will make physical contact with the guide ring. A portion of the guide ring may be removed or distorted on one side to permit unrestricted movement of the golfer""s head during the follow-through phase of his swing.
Kiehl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,718 describes a golf swing training and exercising device comprising a vertical tubular member having a telescopic complementary tubular member for adjusting the height of the device, a tubular swing arm having another tubular member and a complementary member insertable therein to adjust the length of a swing arm, electrical signaling apparatus comprising a plurality of spaced switches which are in closed position when in contact with a cam housed on the swing arm. Certain signals are actuated by forward and backward movement of a grip, and other signals are actuated by rotary movement of the grip. Some signals indicate when a proper address, swing and follow through are made. A certain different set of signals indicate when a xe2x80x9cfatxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clightxe2x80x9d hit is made during a swing. The device, optionally, has a head restraining device which has an electrical switch that is adjustable for an allowable degree of head movement before it is closed to activate a signal indicating excessive head movement. The training and exercising device can be used with or without a golf club and with or without a golf ball or a practice substitute for a golf ball. A variable tension can be applied on a braking system to exercise and improve the strength of muscles employed during the swing. The device may also include a weight shift signal element wherein electrical switches are operated upon predetermined and timely weight shift from one foot to the other.
The prior art teaches the use of golf swing training and exercising apparatus but does not teach such an apparatus having in combination, a telescoping head rest, a pivotal and rotational hand grip and an adjustable elastic resistance member. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A golf club swing training apparatus is used for perfecting a golf club swing. A vertically adjustable frame supports, in an upright position, a head positioning device and a swing arm. The head positioning device and the swing arm are each enabled for vertical position adjustment. The swing arm further provides a handgrip enabled for pivotal and rotational positioning. The frame further supports a resisting force producing device engaged with the swing arm and enabling a selectable swing biasing resistance force. A user-supporting platform provides visual foot locating means.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of repeatable and accurately positioning a user relative to a frame and swing arm of the apparatus.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of selecting a desired resistance to swing motion.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of keeping a user""s head in a selected position while practicing a golf swing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.